Heretofore, forming, filling and sealing machine sterilization and carton sterilization have either been completely separate operations, each with its own sterilization apparatus, or the sterilization process directed toward the cartons has been considered sufficient to simultaneously sterilize the associated machine components. While such arrangements have been generally satisfactory, it is desirable to have a simplified method of utilizing the same equipment for the two sterilization processes, with each satisfying its own special criteria.